Darker Reaches
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: The war against the Hands had ended. Now, five years later, a strange occurrence breaks the tranquility once more. Luigi and the other Brawlers must figure out what or who wants to destroy the only peace they've ever known. An evil much greater than the Hands soon rises and its up to Luigi's conviction in himself and his friends to reacquire peace once more. Sequel to Smash Wars.


Dark Reaches

**Disclaimer: ****This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events, or locals is entirely coincidental.**

Prologue

* * *

He could feel the quickening in his heart, the rapid pulse that defined him as a living human. He felt his fingers twitch and his eyes open, seeing a burst of color. He turned to his left and saw a radiant woman beside him, her warm chocolate-colored hair lifting in the breeze, her cool eyes shining with affection. She blew him a kiss and he grinned, imagining it impact his cheek with a warm touch. Truly life felt great for him. He felt happy with himself and what he had done. The sky seemed clear, a touch of puffiness from a cloud here and there.

"Luigi, I wish I had been at your side when you defeated the Hands," the woman said, faking a whiny tone in her voice. Luigi chuckled and walked over to her. Daisy, his girlfriend, his one true love. He grasped her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Daisy, that happened five years ago. There's no way you could have contacted me or done anything otherwise."

"I still feel ashamed to have left you alone in such a dangerous place, sweetie." Her blue eyes dimmed and Luigi brought her hand to his lips, brushing a kiss on her delicate fingers.

"I managed to get over my doubts and fears and grow as a person," he said, smiling. "If I hadn't I'd still act like a crybaby around anything vaguely threatening."

Daisy giggled. "Aw, I rather liked how shy you seemed. It was cute to me."

Luigi drew her close and felt his hand drift to her stomach, which bulged somewhat. It always brought a smile to his face to know he protected the growing life in the princess. His heart would leap and, according to Mario and Peach when they spotted him with Daisy, his eyes would shine.

"You're the perfect parent for our son," Daisy said, a soft tone in her voice.

"So you know our baby to be's gender already?" Luigi stifled another chuckle.

"I tapped into my psychic abilities, Luigi." She giggled again and the plumber drew her ever closer, mindful of her, and kissed her, feeling her grin under his lips.

"'Ey! Lovebirds! When you're done suckin' face, get over here! Mario's got news." A brash voice startled the couple and they leaped apart to see a man waddling over, complete in a biker outfit and a sarcastic grin. Wario.

Luigi remembered what happened once Master Hand and Crazy Hand died. He remembered the sense of peace that he and every living Brawler felt once they left the Floating Island, stepping foot on land again. Nothing felt as it had before and a new sense of liberty had taken a place in everyone's spirits. Everyone separated, promising to meet again one day to have a friendly brawl or just to chat. One day Sonic and Marth, while on their journey to find a place to live, explained in a flurry of excitement that Donkey Kong, Zelda, Wario, Ike, Ganondorf, and Wolf were resurrected and very much alive. Those Brawlers came to the annual meeting with Sonic and Marth and Luigi could feel the heated excitement and relief in the air as everyone reunited. He knew deep down that the others had come back to life as well. He knew they'd appear at some point or another, even if five years had passed since Master Hand and Crazy Hand died.

Luigi, Peach, and Mario, after a week passed since the reunion with the resurrected Brawlers happened, settled in the woods near the ravine. One month later they saw Wario come to them, looking elated and changed. He gave both brothers affectionate pats and gave Princess Peach air kisses when Mario wasn't watching. Luigi felt relieved and happy to see his friend again and he felt even more grand when Wario decided he wanted to stay with him, Mario, and Peach. The fat Brawler explained that he couldn't find any other place to stay and feel comfortable.

After a month Luigi went to go see Daisy, Snake providing the transportation to Sarasaland. Upon the plumber reaching Daisy's castle the tomboyish princess swept him into an embrace and never let him go, crying and saying how sorry she felt. She and her parents had heard the news of what happened to Luigi and the other Brawlers and they felt despondent for not assisting in any way.

Luigi decided to stay at Sarasaland for a week to catch up with Daisy and fall into a deeper love with her. When the time came for the plumber to return back to Mario and Peach Daisy insisted that she go with him. Luigi couldn't find it in him to refuse her and now, the happy couple spent their days together, admiring nature or taking walks whenever they could, without Wario's peeking of course.

"News?" Luigi asked, feeling his curiosity flame. _Could my brother have news of the other living Brawlers?_

"Yes, news." Wario straightened his posture, cleared his throat and continued, "Mario wants to tell you two about refurbishing the house."

"This is important news?" Luigi's smile widened as he held back an amused chuckle. "I really don't care what our house looks like, so as long as we all can live in it with no problems."

"Well, clearly, seeing as you both..." Wario arched a brow at them then burst into a loud guffaw, making Luigi and Daisy look at each other. "Mario says he wants to make the house a slight bit bigger. But why the hell am I tellin' you all this now? The man himself should be the one to do that job, not me!"

"Escort us then, Wario. Take us to Mario's location," Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

"Right this way, lovebirds," Wario said, a glint in his eyes. He waddled off, Luigi and Daisy following, their hands clasping.

Up ahead, in the expanse of the woods, a two-story house awaited the three, made from wood. Mario and Luigi had rolled up their sleeves and built the house, cutting wood, hammering nails, and mapping out the floor plan. Snake assisted them with building the house along with Wario and, with the combined teamwork, the house rose from its foundation after three months passed. All four men felt accomplished for their hard work, marveling at the house.

Now candles burned in the windows at night, giving off a homey air around the house. Peach made sure the cottage felt just like a real home. The princess and Mario returned to the Mushroom Kingdom often to gather furniture and get home goods until she felt satisfied.

Snake visited the house two times a year and Peach often extended her invitation over for him to stay for dinner and dessert. The retired gunman never refused her offer and he always seemed at peace when he entered the house. This was the effect Peach wanted to achieve: comfort.

Once Luigi, Wario, and Daisy reached their cottage they could see Mario outside, waiting for them. His eyes looked dark, making Luigi pause somewhat. Then Mario noticed the three of them come over and his eyes reverted back to their always-happy shine.

"Finally you guys get here," Mario said, chuckling. "Come inside. We have big plans coming up, plans that have to do with our house."

They followed the plumber inside and Peach rose from her comfortable position on the couch in the sitting room.

"Oh good. I was just going to call you guys in for dinner soon. Good timing," she said with a smile. "Mario here waited for you to come back from your walk with Daisy, Luigi. He wants to talk to you about something important."

"The refurbishments, brother?" Luigi chuckled, turning to his brother.

Now Mario looked semi-uncomfortable and he nodded. Only Luigi noticed his brother's sudden attitude change.

"Yeah, the refurbishments. Come with me, brother. I have some plans for the house that I want to make sure you approve of." Mario beckoned for Luigi to follow.

"Gee, I would have never expected Mario to ask my opinion for anything," Luigi said, a jocular tone in his voice.

Daisy smirked and Peach giggled at his tone of voice. Mario stuck out his tongue at the two women and they taunted him back, laughing.

The door soon knocked as Luigi and Mario left the others behind and Peach gathered up her skirts, running to answer it. "That's Snake. Oh why can't that man ever come here on time?"

"Because I'm a busy man, Peach," Snake said as Peach opened the door and asked him the question this time. He snorted as Peach led him into the house by his hand.

"Refurbishments, Mario? Come on, I expected a better excuse from you," Luigi said once he and Mario ascended the stairs and entered the guest room; a simple room with one nightstand, one twin-sized bed, and a small digital clock. A candle already burned on the windowsill, dancing with a cheery light. The walls, painted white, reflected the firelight and created a soft atmosphere. The sounds of nature filtered through the open window, crickets beginning their early sonnet. Twilight soon approached in the sky and, as the minutes passed it grew darker and darker.

Mario's expression grew troubled again once he ascertained they were alone. "Look Luigi, I just received some news from Link today. He sent me a letter, saying that he found something the other day. He didn't know what the object was and he couldn't describe it, but it looked wrong and out of place. Link just happened to touch it and he said a flurry of emotions entered him, making him feel insane after a while. He felt normal if he left the strange object alone. Link wants us to go to the Wastelands, in the crystal cave there, and help him with finding out what the object is."

"The both of us and no one else?" Luigi asked and Mario nodded.

"Yeah. Not even Zelda can piece together or explain the object. He figures we both might recognize it, which I feel's impossible. If they can't figure it out then how can we?"

"I don't know Mario, but one thing's certain: I can't leave Daisy behind anymore. Ever since she came to live here with us she vowed to never leave my side. And of course, since she's pregnant, I can't possibly leave her by herself. I don't want her to worry about me and I want to protect her and the baby as well."

"I know. That's why I wanted to see you alone about this first. I mean, there's no rush with getting back to Link. He won't die if we don't meet him tomorrow or whenever, but I just want to know your side. He just wants us to check out a mysterious object." Mario nodded.

"I'll think on it, all right?" Luigi looked at his brother. "I also have to talk to Daisy about this, y'know? I can't leave her in the dark now since we've come together."

"Of course, do what you must. I have to tell Peach and the others as well. You have to let me know what you decide by later tonight, okey-dokey, Luigi?"

"Okay, Mario." Luigi said just as he heard Peach call up the stairs for the brothers to come eat. They nodded and headed out of the guest room, uneasy feelings roiling inside Luigi as he and Mario went down the stairs to the dining room.

* * *

**A/N: That's the prologue. Now, should I continue this prologue? If I do the chapters may be updated slowly because I'm currently working on another fanfiction. Let me know now of your opinions and whether you like it or not. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
